Obvious
by mione291
Summary: "Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart/ Can you see it in my eyes/ Every glance, every smile must give me away/ and I feel so much I can't hide.******** H/Hr


Title: Obvious

Author: mione291

Email: mione291@charter.net

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they belong to the talented JKR.

Description: "Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart/ Can you see it in my eyes/ Every glance, every smile must give me away/ And I feel so much I can't hide."

Author's Notes: This is H/Hr. Kinda short, but I plan on adding more to it. The poem in this fic is actually a song by Heather Holley. I don't remember who sings it, I found it just written out in the bottom of a drawer in my room. I knew I saved it for some reason, lol. Now, on with the story…

Obvious

by: mione291

I am mad. I'm beyond mad. I'm pissed. At him. Harry. We just had a major fight. I don't know how come he doesn't know. Isn't it obvious? I mean, were seventeen now, not naive, innocent eleven year olds. 

He wants to leave, to go and fight Voldemort, and I won't let him. The conversation we had earlier keeps playing in my mind. Harry, Ron, and I were outside. Harry told us to meet him out there after classes. I didn't think much of it at the time. I just thought he wanted us to spend some time together before we went are separate ways for the Christmas break. I was going on vacation with my parents, Ron was going to visit Charlie, his wife, and their new baby, and Harry was going to stay here at Hogwarts.

When I got there, the look on Harry's face was scaring me. I mentally prepared myself for the pain that was surely going to come to me during the conversation. I have accepted the fact that pain comes with being Harry's friend a long time ago. I think Ron also knows that Harry's about to drop a bomb on us.

"I'm leaving." he says. Ron and I were wearing similar masks of confusion. I asked him why he is leaving. He says he has to go and find him. And I know the him he is referring to, Voldemort. Ron asks him why he has to go and he says that it is only a matter of time until he has to fulfill the prophecy. I know this is true, Death Eater activity and attacks are the highest they have been in six years. Harry repeats himself in saying, "I have to leave." Then I feel something inside of me that I rarely feel towards Harry. Anger. I have been silent for a while and that's not the case anymore. "Why Harry? Why do you have to leave? You have to fulfill the prophecy, yes, but you don't have to go looking for him. Can't you just stay here?" 

He looks at me and says, "Why 'Mione? Why stay here when Voldemort could hurt you, Ron, or anyone else at Hogwarts. I have to fight him eventually, so why not get it over with, whatever the outcome may be." We were all silent for what seamed like forever until he spoke again, "Unless you can give me a reason to stay, 'Mione." With tears in my eyes I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Isn't it obvious?" Then I turned and ran back up the stairs, back into Hogwarts.

So that leaved me here in the common room, trying to keep all these thoughts straight in my head. Suddenly I know what to do. Write. My mother always told me that no matter what emotions I was going through I could always write about them. So I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and tried to make some sense of my thoughts. 

Harry, 

Here's my reason…

Can you hear it in my voice

Was it something I let slip

Does the whole world know

Isn't it obvious?

I'm the one who's in control

Now I'm acting like a fool

Do my feelings show

Is my face aglow?

Isn't it obvious?

That I don't know what I'm doing anymore

I'm feeling like a little girl

Caught up in emotions

I'm out of control

Isn't it obvious?

Do you see my hands, they tremble

Wonder why I can't 

Look you in the eyes

Don't know how long

I can keep this inside

Isn't it obvious

Suddenly these emotion are in control of my heart

Can you see it in my eyes

Every glance, every smile must give me away

And I feel so much I can't hide.

I love you, Harry.

Satisfied and exhausted, I put the parchment down on the table and fell asleep on the couch. Sometime later, Harry came into their common room. He felt horrible about how things went earlier. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her. He sees her sleeping angelically on the couch and can't help but stare at her. Then he notices a piece of parchment on the table and picks it up and reads it. His eyes got big as they fell on the last couple words, 'I love you.' 'Oh how could I have been such an insensitive pratt?!?!" he thought. He smiled and grabbed the quill and scribbled a few things on the parchment and set it back on the table. He kissed her forehead and then headed of to his room.

Hermione, having woken up slightly when Harry came home, curiously reached for the parchment to see what he wrote. What she saw couldn't have made her happier…

Good reason

I love you too, 'Mione.

She fell back onto the couch to the best sleep of her life with a smile on her face.

**********************************************************

Ok, that it. Should I do any more chapters? Please review and tell me. Thanks so much!!


End file.
